inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killahsese/Request requirements
I just made a blog post saying that I accept art and fan fiction requests. Here are the requirements: Fan Art Drawings in pencil, lineart, or edited in Paint or Photoscape. Colored, black and white, whatever it be. *Your request should make sense(of course.) *No YAOI, Yuri, or whatever other same-sex love term you guys use. **Bromance is possible. Just as long as they're acting very brotherly. That's it. **I will not allow any genderbending. ***I see Yuukoku Hiroyuki as a girl so I pair Yuukoku with Kirigakure. Please don't judge me. *If possible no guy with hair standing up like Gouenji. His hair was almost impossible. *May involve hetero romance, friendliness, and gore. *If possible add one girl or more. Girls are fun. And they're my specialty. *No original characters except for mine. *No group pictures. Pairs are fine. They can be more than two people only if it's concentrating on a pair and the other people are in the background. *Chibi is hard. Better if you ask for the characters looking like teenagers. *Kissing is fine. Killing isn't. Bloody and sexy are fine. Hitting and intercourse aren't. Crapping isn't either. Think of a pose that makes sense. *Be specific with what you ask for. I need to know what to draw so I can draw it. I really need to know what you want to see. (I might tweek with what you ask for but please be specific.) *Absolutely no Endou Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kurimatsu Teppei, Someoka Ryuugo, Domon Asuka, Yamino Kageto, and other deformed freaks of Inazuma Eleven. Deformed freaks does not include Tobitaka Seiya. *Ask if I could do other schools. If I say no ask for another one. I apologize if my requirements seem so constraining. I like playing it safe. Fan Fiction Yes, I accept fan fiction. I'm trying to write but please suggest with the following requirements: *Once again, nothing random. *No YAOI, Yuri, and other crap like that. **Still no genderbending. **Bromance is allowed. *Pick any possible genre: *#Romance *#Friendship *#Family *#Hurt/Comfort *Any rating is possible. I can even write Mature rated fan fiction. *Swearing and curse words are allowed. Just as long as you let me write them. *Still no original characters except for mine. *Crossovers are strictly forbidden. *Please put a girl. It's not really required but still. *Pick a point of view. First person, second person, or third person. *It can be about anyone in Inazuma Eleven. Here are my recent stories' main characters: **Tsunami Jousuke and OC (first person) **Tobitaka Seiya and Utsunomiya Toramaru (first person, work in progress) **Kidou Yuuto (first person) **Gouenji Shuuya (third person) **Kidou Yuuto (second person, not yet posted online) **Megane Kakeru (first person, not yet posted online, work in progress) *Please don't let me write points of views of the following: *#Endou Mamoru *#Kabeyama Heigorou *#Kurimatsu Teppei *#Someoka Ryuugo *#Hijikata Raiden *#Sakuma Jirou *#Suzuno Fuusuke *#Ono Fuyuka *#Kogure Yuuya *#Urabe Rika *#Zaizen Touko *#Kazemaru Ichirouta **Note: These characters can be mentioned but only as very minor characters. *Oneshot or multichapter? The choice is yours. *I accept any kind of romance. I accept any kind of friendship. I will try to accept tragedy. I will try to accept gore. I will not accept murder. Sadness and seriousness is good but please no violence. Once again I apologize for the constraining requirements. This is usually how the good people get their stuff done. Category:Blog posts